Conventional restraint systems typically include one or more webs, tethers or belts configured to restrain one or more occupants seated on a seat, bench or chair in a moving vehicle. Some such restraint systems may include one or more web height adjustment devices for adjusting a position of a shoulder restraint web relative to a shoulder, neck and/or head of the occupant. Other such restraint systems may include an attenuation device or apparatus for attenuating peak loading on one or more of the webs, tethers or belts when locked in position by, for example, a locking web retractor. It is desirable in some restraint system implementations to include both a web height adjustment and a web attenuation feature.